Shocking Space
by Changeable Destiny
Summary: Larxene wants to get some reading done in the Gray Area. What happens when Xigbar interrupts her and catches her completely off-guard?  Insinuated XigLarx, rated M for suggestiveness and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**[This is an RP done between lilpinkbunny2 (on deviantart) and myself. She portrays Larxene; I portray Xigbar. Rated mature for language and suggestiveness, insinuated XigLarx.  
>Xigbar and Larxene are property of Square Enix and Disney.]<strong>

Shocking Space

Number Two walked leisurely into the Gray Area and plopped down next to the Organization's token female...or at least the Organization's token _legal_ female. "How's our little lady doing this fine morning?" asked Xigbar, crossing one leg over the other.

The blonde stiffened and glanced up at him, glaring slightly. "...Can I help you, old man?" she asked. Static crackled around her in warning. After all, Xigbar _was_ the number two, and that merited some kind of respect...kind of.

"Nothing, nothing, just...looking to relax for a while," shrugged the Freeshooter, staring Larxene down with his good eye. He felt the static make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he grinned. That was one of the few things he liked about Larxene: Xemnas had been reluctant to bring in a woman, but this one had some balls, probably a lot more brazen than some of the other members.

Her green eyes narrowed at the older man. He hadn't made a retort, and that made Larxene suspicious. Come to it, what was he even doing _up_ this early? She set aside her Marquis De Sade novel, _The 120 Days of Sodom_, and moved back away from him. "Well, you don't have to do it here."

"And why not, Princess?" he mocked in his raspy chuckle. He didn't move, however—he didn't want to appear threatening, or rather, he just wanted Larxene to seem like she was being overly paranoid. "I can rest here whenever I damn well please." He peered over at the book she was reading. "That's a hefty one you've got there," he noted, "I read it once."

"You can read?" the blonde quipped back at him snarkily. "Don't call me Princess." Regardless of the fact that she did think of herself that highly, she wasn't dumb or blonde enough to think that Xigbar meant it in any way even approaching nice—not that she cared, of course.

"Really? Seems like you'd be the type to enjoy that type of attention," shrugged the other, leaning back against the gray couch and shutting his eyes, "I guess I'll have to find someone else to help me mess with the others. I heard there's been a little body-swap incident."

"...There's a what?" Larxene stopped herself right before making another snide comment; curiosity at what was happening had secured her attention.

Xigbar sarcastically shook his head and waved off the comment. "No, no, I won't bother you and your little book. I know you're not interested."

"Oh, don't play that game with me. I'll shock the information out of you, if I have to."

"So scared, hun," Xigbar laughed, "I've had worse crap happen to me." He pointed at the eyepatch he wore.

"Yes, and would you like to lose your other eyeball, grandpa?" A sneer twisted across her otherwise attractive features, and she cackled cruelly.

"Unless you'd like to be 86'd for treason," retorted the man, "Then again, I've heard some theories about shock therapy." Another grin slid over the marksman's features as he stared at the girl who was quite nearly half his age.

"What treason is there in damaging another member? I'm not _killing_ you, certainly." Softly, she closed the book and moved closer, still curious.

"It still counts as deliberately harming a superior member, but whatever," he smirked, inwardly pleased that he had gotten her to move closer. He was tempted to pull her the rest of the way in and plant a nice one on her lips just to see her reaction, but Xigbar held back, at least for now. "So, apparently there's been a switcharoo, but we don't know what happened," Two explained, "Normally I'd blame it on another one of Vexen's little fuck-ups, but believe it or not, he's not the one to blame. Spooky, eh?"

"I'm going to say he's still responsible. Everything is Vexen's fault, one way or another." She eyed him suspiciously, ready to shock him as hard as possible if he tried anything. "Who is switched with who?"

"Well," Xigbar began, "From what I know, Captain Flowerfag is in Luxord's body, and vice-versa. Not sure who else was affected." He raised an eyebrow at Larxene's odd look. "Any reason for the dirty looks _this_ time?"

"You're still here, and alive." That was reason enough. "...Ew...that nasty Brit is in Mar-Mar's body? Ugh. I'll have to remind him not to get fresh again, then."

"And you still have to deal with my shit as long as I'm here," Xigbar snickered, still grinning. "You feel like messing with 'em for a bit? Luxord's probably wondering why his masculinity's gone down the crapper."

"He didn't have any manliness to begin with, unlike y—Xaldin." Larxene sneered again, and laughed softly. "However, as things are the way they are, I intend to have a little fun."

"Caught that, sweetie." Xigbar groaned and sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. "But this I can deal with, at least until Vexen finds out how to fix this."

"And what if you'd been body-swapped?" Green eyes glanced over him, looking for wavering, or any kind of plotting look.

"Wouldn't I have found out by now?"

"One would think." Larxene moved back, picking up her book again, and picking up where she'd left off.

_It is when I see others degraded that I rejoice knowing it is better to be me than the scum of the people_, she read quietly to herself, _Whenever men are equal, without that difference, happiness cannot exist. So you wouldn't aid the humble, the unhappy. In all the world no voluptuousness flatters the senses more than social privilege._

Another pause ensued. "So how are those rich, sadistic, little psycho Frenchies doing?" he asked, "Are they busy jacking off to someone being racked?"

"Not at the moment." She turned a page quietly, refusing to look up at him.

"Really? Then what's going on if they're not?" Xigbar pressed, pushing the book down with one finger and leaning in as if to peek over at the text.

Nearly immediately, she stiffened and, gathering a charge in her hand, slapped him. "Get off, one-eye."

Xigbar did get off, since he had dodged and teleported upside-down about four feet above the girl. "Hey! I was touching your book with _one_ finger," he said, crossing his arms, "I swear, you're bitchier than Zexion when he's reading." He shook his head, his ponytail swishing.

Even pissier now that she hadn't been able to slap _or_ shock him, the blonde glared ever more fiercely up at him. "Look. Be useful or go away before I light this room up like the sun and fry your old ass."

Shrugging again, Xigbar proceeded to walk around on the ceiling, whistling some aimless, off-key melody.

"Don't think that just because you're up there, I can't get you. These knives are throwable."

"Listen. You told me to get away, and I did," said Xigbar, who was halfway across the room, albeit on the ceiling.

Huffing quietly at the fact that Xigbar was actually right, the blonde woman returned to her book quietly, attempting to ignore him.

"See? I can be a good boy and listen," Xigbar teased, pacing along the ceiling and down the walls, "Even if I don't have to."

"No, you don't have to. And I don't have to not electrocute you." A quiet sneer formed at the "good boy" comment, and she resisted making a snide remark about how he hadn't been a boy for around fifty years.

"Now why would you wanna do that to little ol' me?" Xigbar teased, walking across the floor again, crossing in front of Larxene. His smile rivaled hers; he always did like messing with people and employing his usual charm.

Larxene glanced up from her book again, not bothering to close it. "You are in my personal space." Irritation and something else gleamed in her eyes.

"Am I?" he retorted, snapping his fingers, and with that the book snapped shut in her lap. "I thought you would've gotten used to this by now. You do share this place with twelve other guys, y'know."

She glanced down at the book, then glared up at him. "You made me lose my place," the blonde hissed quietly. Static crackled around her threateningly.

"That a problem? You might wanna invest in a bookmark."

"Is there something you need, old man, or are you just being an ass to be an ass?"

"Now what gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, maybe that you're annoying me." She gave him a nasty look that implied murder was imminent.

"Oh no, I'm getting the not-too-pretty face aimed at me," he drawled, feeling his ponytail stand on end. "Well, if that's how you're gonna be..." The book rocketed out of Larxene's grasp and stuck to the ceiling as if it were the ground.

More than indignant at having her book torn away from her, Larxene leaned forward and slapped him, in another attempt to shock the man. "Don't do that!"

Xigbar laughed in return, holding the arm of the couch to catch his balance. "What? You never seen something fall up before?" He shook his head to clear his temporarily frazzled mind; it hurt briefly, but it was nothing too bad as of yet.

Grinning at the success of her attempt, she pulled her hand back again. Unless he did something to surprise her, which Larxene doubted, he'd get another resounding slap. "Not when you didn't do it."

Not paying attention, the sharpshooter ran a hand over his hair to smooth it back down. "That was different," he smirked, plopping down on the couch like he had when their conversation started, "It woke me up a little."

"Care to be woken up a little more, old man?" She grinned wider, raising it in a not quite threatening manner.

In a flash, Xigbar had disappeared and reappeared on the ceiling, holding Larxene's book. "See, I thought you wanted this back, lightning-bug," the man taunted, flipping through as if reading it.

"Give that back right now!" Her thin patience was wearing even thinner, and Larxene began to consider just lighting up the entire room before another way to get it back dawned on her. "...Please?"

"That's a new one outta your mouth," he said as he walked upside-down through the air, as if on an invisible ramp leading down toward the floor. He held the book out to her, just out of her reach. "Here ya go."

She reached for the book slowly, not quite trusting him not to pull some slick move. What he'd actually _do_ however, she didn't know.

"Oh come on, are you seriously afraid of a book?" Xigbar asked, jumping and lightly landing right side up on the floor. "Go ahead, I'm giving it to you. Take it."

"And what are you going to do when I take it?" She continued to glare at him with distrust.

"Absolutely nothing," he shrugged. "Hey, you know what?" he covered his remaining eye with his free hand. "Now I can't see what you're doing. Okay? Here's your book."

Snatching the book away from him, Larxene took a moment to observe him, since his eye was covered. Curiously, she leaned towards the older man.

Feeling the book being taken away, Xigbar let his hand drop from his face. However, he slowly opened his eye. "What are you lookin' at, missy?" he smirked, his voice soft yet always as playful as ever.

Embarrassed at being caught, she did the first thing that popped into her mind: leaned even more forward and kissed him.

Xigbar's eye closed again and he smiled to himself over his small triumph. His hand settled on the small of her back as he returned the kiss and felt how soft and plump her lips were.

Upon realizing what she was doing, however, she promptly slapped him and pulled back.

Xigbar staggered to the side a step or two, using a table to catch himself. "Changed your mind, I guess?" he grinned while rubbing the tingling spot on his cheek.

"Moment of weakness. Doesn't mean a thing. Effectively, never happened," she hissed up at him, not liking that grin at all.

"Yeah, weakness," he replied, shaking his head and walking to stand a little closer to her than she would have deemed comfortable. "You would have a moment of weakness for a scarred old guy like me? Never knew you were into that sorta thing."

The comment caught Larxene off-guard. Why _had_ she had such a trifling, passing thought? It almost worried her, almost. "...Tch. None of your business why I would or not."

"Really? I think it is my business," he replied, taking another step closer. "After all, you _did_ kiss me, sweetheart."

"Yes, and then I slapped you away. What's your point?" She briefly considered summoning one of her kunai, but that would only end badly.

"I just want to know what was running through your mind, that's all," he shrugged, leaning down a bit. "So tell me; it can't hurt."

"What, you mean you want the truth from me? Is that it?"

"Yeah sure, why not," he said, rolling his eyes impatiently.

"Then I don't know. Happy?" She snickered up at him smugly and leaned back.

He leaned down farther still, the grin returning. "No."

"Pity," the word was nearly spat, with a subtle loathing. "Why not?"

"Because I think you're hiding something. Please?" He asked her with fake politeness, trying and deliberately failing to sound adorable.

"...That's a creepy voice. Don't ever use it again." Resisting the urge to slap him yet again, Larxene moved further away.

He took a step forward. "I could say that your voice is creepy, but I know you can't help the fact that you sound like you regularly suck helium. Oops."

Green eyes narrowed to slits. "Old bastard!" Larxene hissed at him once more, standing abruptly. "I'm going back to my room."

"Ooh, _that_ hurt," he mocked before laughing loudly.

Another wave of static crackling around her, Larxene opened a portal to head back to her own room.

Xigbar, now alone in the great room, sat back down and stretched out on the couch. "I'll get you eventually, little lightning-bug...don't you worry..."


	2. Chapter 2

**[This is an RP done between lilpinkbunny2 (on deviantart) and myself. She portrays Larxene; I portray Xigbar. Rated mature for language and suggestiveness, insinuated XigLarx.  
>Xigbar and Larxene are property of Square Enix and Disney.]<strong>

A few hours later, Number Two was out in one of the castle's outdoor target ranges. Working on his speed and agility, he jumped and twisted in the air as he fired his guns, quickly turning Dusks into holey messes.

Larxene, having cooled down somewhat, also headed out toward the range, not knowing Xigbar was there. She hadn't completely worked through what passed for her anger, and she wanted to make something explode.

The older Nobody was frankly surprised to see Larxene in the target range; only he and Xaldin used it on a regular basis. However, he chose to ignore her for the time being; after all, he had better things to do at the moment. A Dusk caught her eye, and Larxene immediately twisted around, flinging a charged kunai at it. A pleased smirk crossed her face when it fell over, writhing in pain.

The Freeshooter heard the crackle of lightning followed by the hiss of an ailing Dusk. Finding the lesser Nobody immediately, Xigbar locked his guns together and teleported on top of the wall and dispatched it with a well-placed shot in its head. From there, he began to snipe from his perch, picking them off one by one.

Stiffening at the sudden appearance, she glanced up to where he was. "You killed my Dusk! I was playing with that!"

"There are plenty more where that came from!" he answered, teleporting to the other side of the field and continuing his onslaught.

Uncertain whether he'd killed that particular one on purpose, just to irritate her, or if he was just being his usual infuriating self, she scowled after him.

Otherwise paying Larxene no mind, he continued his training, though he did glance her way every now and again. He had confidence in her abilities; if anything, he was still curious as to why she had decided to venture out where he was.

If only Larxene had known he was there, she probably wouldn't have. Her mind flickered across much the same topic as his, now as embarrassed and angry about her "weakness" as she had been earlier. As a result, the first unfortunate Dusk to cross her was met with a blinding flash of electricity.

Following her rather violent outburst was a whistle and loud clapping. "Nice one," Xigbar commented, "I'd hate to be _that_ little thing."

"You will be if you don't—wait, why are you _watching_ me?" the blonde turned and snarled at him, forgetting quite who he was for a moment.

The marksman snickered at her adorably peeved expression. "Simple. If I saw a bright flash out of nowhere, naturally I'd wanna find out where it came from...and how bad the damage was, of course," he replied smoothly with his trademark smug grin. "It's not like I was watching you the entire time."

"Well, it's creepy. Don't do it," she snarled at him. She portaled farther away in an attempt to hide from the older man.

With a roll of his eyes Xigbar teleported about ten feet in front of Larxene, leaning against the wall. "Oh come on. Can't you take at least _some_ type of positive feedback?" he taunted, "Or would it be better if I constantly say that you suck?"

"Why do you have to say anything at all? What do you _want_ from me, Xigbar?" Reverting to using his name, Larxene glared over at him, frustrated beyond all reason.

"Because as a superior member, blah blah blah encouraging younger members and all that bullshit. Whatever," he retorted snidely, gesturing vaguely with his hands. "So you've got some moxy about you. That's saying something. I'm only paying you a compliment, 'kay?" He continued leaning against the wall, his yellow eye focused on her.

"I really will make your eye explode. Do not test me," she hissed quietly at him, fully intending to carry out her threat. "Be interesting, or go away."

That same mischievous grin spread over Xigbar's features. "I'll go for Option A," he said, walking towards her without a care.

The motion, while somewhat expected, made her tense up, half-inclined to think some rapid-fire attack was coming. "And just what are you up to now?"

The Freeshooter calmly kept walking. "Hey, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise," he said.

"I didn't say you were," she snapped at him, half-tempted to back up. But that would be a sign of fear, wouldn't it? No fear in this woman, not a shred. She was far too proud for that. So Larxene held her ground, glaring at the man.

"Then why so tense?" he asked, stopping less than two feet away from her, "Besides, I think you've been beating me up these past few hours, huh?"

"Because I don't trust you, and you _completely_ deserved that," she sneered at him, not quite meeting his gold-colored eye.

"Says the one who tried to hit me _three times_," he shot back, still taunting her, "If you really think I deserved that, tell it to my face."

"You deserved that!" Larxene spat back without a moment's hesitation. If that was a bluff, she'd just called it, and Larxene congratulated herself for that.

"You're not lookin' at me."

"Yes I am. I'm looking at your face."

"Then look me in the _eye_ and tell me why I deserved it!" Xigbar replied, "Because I dunno about you, but I'm just a _little_ confused about how someone gets the shit slapped out of them over a book. Five-year-olds do that, sweetie."

In what was probably not the smartest idea she'd had that day, Larxene glared at him—right in the eye. "It wasn't over the book. It was over you invading my personal space and taking what was mine."

"But I gave you the thing back safe and sound, right?" he asked in disbelief. He looked right back at her, sighing heavily. "Fine, I'll give you the personal bubble thing. You want an apology?"

"Not really. Hitting you was more fun than getting an apology would be."

"I can imagine...gotta admit, though, the look on your face after you kissed me was priceless." He laughed a little. "Deer in headlights."

"I did no such thing!" Her voice was strained with the denial, and the gaze she'd been directing Xigbar's way dropped.

"I saw it clear as day, hun. There's no denying that."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." The clear and utter stupidity of what she'd just said hit the blonde about thirty seconds after she'd said it.

Trying not to burst out grinning, Xigbar leaned in close. "How did it happen again...?" he teased before claiming Larxene's lips. He only held onto her shoulder, and was otherwise gentle.

Shock, confusion, and then mild panic flickered across Larxene's features, and she stiffened oddly, quite unsure of what to do. Then slowly, very slowly, Larxene relaxed into it.

He was preparing himself for a sharp blow to the vitals when he felt the Nymph tense up, but Xigbar almost became confused himself when Larxene relaxed. He slowly pulled away and looked at her briefly wondering if that really _had_ happened and she hadn't shocked him into early senility. _Gotcha_, he thought before moving back in and wrapping an arm around her waist. He had to be careful, lest he mess up all the work he'd literally gone through pain for.

The lightning-wielder's face was flushed bright pink. Larxene clenched her eyes shut. _This was not the plan_, she thought. To her great annoyance, however, she could not remember at the moment what the plan was to begin with. When Xigbar pulled away, the blond shot one hand up to grab Xigbar's ponytail. She was nearly irritated, half-confused, and half wishing he would keep doing whatever the hell he was up to.

Xigbar grunted in surprise at the pull to his hair, but a carefree laugh took its place as the Freeshooter pinned his target against the wall, still proceeding with slight caution. The hand on Larxene's back drifted to her waist and stroked gently. He loved the curve of her body and already wanted more of her, but he continued slowly and willed himself to calm down.

If her brain had contained any thought other than "Who cares if he's old, this is hot!" Larxene might have had the good sense to fry Xigbar where he stood, if only for the impertinence of assuming that she wanted this—not that she _didn't_ want it, but still. The hand wrapped around his ponytail pulled hard and she leaned up to bite him savagely on the throat. The hand on her waist both infuriated and intrigued her, and the blonde hissed the second she pulled away from the bite.

Xigbar choked out a groan at the bite, but he wouldn't let go of her. That was fine; to him it was just another scar. "Damn, you think you're a vampire or something?" he managed to laugh through the pain, "That's a new one."

"I don't. I just think I'm a nasty little hellcat." A smirk flickered briefly on her features, before green eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do about it, eh?"

"What am _I_ gonna do?" he asked, leaning down to her neck to suck hard on her pulse vein, "I dunno, I don't want people to _see_ or anything." He was completely joking, but he made sure that his implications were quite clear.

"Who cares? You're Number Two, you can do pretty much whatever you want," she retorted, not without a trace of resentment of Xigbar's entitlement, not without a trace inherent in her statement at all. Larxene graciously allowed him to violate her neck, and she tilted her head back in acknowledgement of it.

Xigbar smirked against her deliciously soft skin and held onto her hips. "Come on, Larxene, we've got the two little Mighty Midgets with Keyblades runnin' around here," he joked, though he deliberately pressed his body against hers.

"They're not here at the moment, and I'm pretty sure, since after that burst of electricity, at least someone knows I am, so no one else would dare to come out here, either." Her hand twined through his hair and she rather deliberately scratched his scalp.

Another low noise left the Freeshooter, and he pressed harder. "True enough," he rasped before roughly kissing her again.

Her free hand clawed at his zipper, not so gracefully attempting to get under his cloak before breaking the kiss. "Going to actually do anything, or are you just going to play around?" she hissed up at the taller man.

Number Two opened a portal behind him. "As much as I'd love to stay out here, I could be more creative in my place," he said. "You up for it? Like I should ask."

"Xigbar, if you leave me out here, I will electrocute you in your sleep," Larxene said as she tightened her grip on his hair, just to make sure that he couldn't do just that. Not that he would.

**[Please review~! And check us out on deviantart! Me: (Changeable-Destiny) and (lilpinkbunny2).]**


End file.
